


Not Without You

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Rescue, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Steve is laying on his cot staring up at the canvas top of his tent, completely wide awake even though it’s the middle of the early morning. He needs to sleep, needs to rest after everything they just went through, but he can’t turn his mind off.No! Not without you!The look on Bucky’s face and the desperate way he said it plays on a constant loop in Steve’s mind and he can’t shut it off. It takes nearly thirty minutes of tossing and turning before Steve comes to the obvious solution to his insomnia: he just needs tobewith Bucky now.





	Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh my first Stucky fic!
> 
> I watched the first Captain America movie and whoops, my hand slipped.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

For all the confidence that Steve had going in (or maybe it was just the blind need for it to be successful, the fact that he wouldn’t allow himself to even consider the alternative), Steve actually can’t believe that it actually worked. 

Bucky is back, in tact, and safe. At least, for now. 

Steve is laying on his cot staring up at the canvas top of his tent, completely wide awake even though it’s the middle of the early morning. He needs to sleep, needs to rest after everything they just went through, but he can’t turn his mind off. 

_No! Not without you!_

The look on Bucky’s face and the desperate way he said it plays on a constant loop in Steve’s mind and he can’t shut it off. It takes nearly thirty minutes of tossing and turning before Steve comes to the obvious solution to his insomnia: he just needs to _be_ with Bucky now.

Steve gets up and throws on some clothes before exiting his tent, posture set with determination as he heads towards where the rescued soldiers are staying. 

Steve makes it about halfway there before he realizes he’s not the only one awake right now. Silhouetted in the early morning light, another man is standing outside the large tent, leaning against one of the rigs. 

Bucky turns as Steve approaches, his face softening as he recognizes Steve, though it takes him a moment from when his eyes land on him to realize who it is. They don’t say anything, but Steve picks up his pace until he’s right there in Bucky’s space. 

Bucky reaches out first, but Steve’s right there with him, bringing his hands to Bucky’s face, cupping his jaw as they bring their foreheads together and take a moment to just _be,_ just breathe each other in. 

Bucky’s breathing is uneven and harsh, eyes squeezed shut like he’s fighting his own war inside him. Steve holds him, rubbing soothing circles with the pads of his thumbs over Bucky’s cheeks trying to convince him _I’m here, I’m right here. You’re safe now._

Bucky reaches up and wraps his hands around the back of Steve’s neck, threading his fingers into his hair and then he’s tilting his chin up, bringing their lips together. 

Steve feels it immediately, everything in him slotting together the instant their lips do. Steve grips Bucky tighter, refusing to let him go. Bucky had started tentatively, but the moment Steve pressed back against him, its like he got all the affirmation he needed and lets himself go.

And, God, Steve’s wanted this forever. It’s always been Bucky, always been the two of them against the world. Steve just… he never thought it was in the cards for them. Bucky was always chasing some dame and sure, Steve thought there were… moments. Moments when Bucky’s gaze lingered _just_ a moment too long on him or he would make an off hand comment that stirred something in Steve, but… but nothing ever happened. 

Until now.

Now, Steve’s got a handful of Bucky’s hip and his tongue teasing against his lips. Bucky is his best friend, his favorite person, everything he wants and needs. He can’t… he can’t risk losing him again.

“Buck,” Steve whispers, pulling away just enough to speak, though Bucky tries to chase after his lips.

“Hm,” Bucky hums, bringing their mouths back together and licking over Steve’s lips.

“Bucky, please,” Steve groans, twisting away so Bucky gets the idea he has something he needs to say. “Not here.”

Bucky pouts, eyes dark and hazy with lust. He pointedly digs his fingers into Steve’s hips and tugs their bodies together, letting Steve feel the full effect he’s having on him. Steve moans and closes his eyes as he fights the urge to just take Bucky right here, right now.

“Not here,” Steve repeats, voice a bit more authoritative this time. “Come with me.”

Steve uses all his will power to break away and take Bucky’s hand. Steve gives Bucky’s warm hand a squeeze and then leads him through the camp to his tent. 

Bucky clasps Steve’s hand in both of his, staying close to Steve, close enough that Steve can still feel the heat radiating off of him, sending Steve’s heart racing. 

God, he’s so close to just throwing Bucky over his shoulder and full out _running_ back to his tent, but they’re just a few dozen yards away now, so that wouldn’t be necessary.

The second they get inside, Bucky’s taking over and pushing Steve backwards towards the cot. Steve sits but pulls Bucky with him, making Bucky grin mischievously as he straddles Steve’s strong thighs. 

Steve holds Bucky’s hips in his big hands and brings their mouths together in a heated kiss. Bucky arches immediately, gasping into Steve’s mouth and then chasing the taste of him with his tongue. 

Steve gets brave as Bucky’s tongue teases against his own and he runs a hand down Bucky’s back, not stopping until he claims a handful of Bucky’s ass and squeezes. 

Bucky’s breath hitches and he grinds down on Steve’s lap and, Christ, Steve _wants_ so badly. Bucky drops his head back in a broken moan, exposing his throat, and Steve can’t ignore the excellent opportunity to suck on the pale skin, mark it up and claim Bucky as _his and only his._

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky curses, curling his fingers in Steve’s hair, holding him there as he sucks and licks over the sensitive skin at Bucky’s throat. 

Steve can feel Bucky swallow and he nips at his throat, making Bucky moan and straighten up again. Bucky meets Steve’s eyes and Steve reaches up to brush Bucky’s hair from his forehead, strands damp with sweat. 

“Are we really finally doing this?” Bucky asks, his word choice not lost on Steve.

“Finally?” Steve asks, mouth quirking up in a grin.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I’ve seen the way you used to look at me, Steve. God, I’ve wanted this for so long. I was just… I was always waiting for you to make a move… waiting for you to _confirm it._ I worried… I worried I was just seeing what I wanted to see.”

“I’ve always… I’ve always loved you, Buck. You know that. You have to have known that,” Steve says softly. 

“I think… I think part of me did, I was just… I was afraid of losin’ you. I can’t lose you, Steve,” Bucky says, voice getting quieter as he speaks until he buries his face in Steve’s neck.

“Hey, look at me,” Steve coaxes, pushing Bucky back up to face him. “You will never lose me, okay? I’m yours. I’m with you until the end of the line.”

Bucky nods, eyes suddenly wet and glassy with tears as he dips in for another kiss. Steve keeps it soft and sweet, trying to convey everything he’s feeling, everything he can’t put into words into that kiss. He senses Bucky’s doing the same, and it helps ease some of the pain in his chest. 

“I love you, too, Steve,” Bucky says. “When… when they captured me, all I could think about was you and what I would do if I could just make it home to you. God, you’re what kept me alive in that hellhole.”

Steve doesn’t know what to say back, so he just kisses Bucky again. They kiss until they’re breathless and even then, Steve thinks he would gladly go without air if it meant he could keep Bucky warm in his lap kissing him like this forever. 

Eventually they fall backwards on the cot, tangled limbs and hot breaths as they slot together. Steve lets his hands explore Bucky’s body on top of him, learns the planes and the way his muscles move as he holds himself over Steve. 

“God, Steve, your _body,”_ Bucky mutters, shoving a hand up under Steve’s shirt. “I want… I want to see it.”

Steve nods, unable to form words and Bucky sits up enough to push Steve’s shirt up. Bucky groans as each impeccable inch is revealed and the moment he gets the shirt over Steve’s pecs, it’s like he can’t take it anymore and he buries his face in Steve’s abs, kissing and licking the sweat-damp skin.

“I loved your body before, please know that,” Bucky says. “But this. Jesus fucking Christ.”

Steve moans, can’t do much else other than that. Bucky kisses up Steve’s chest, pausing at each nipple to suck it between his lips and lave over it with his tongue, all while peering up at Steve with what can only be described as feigned innocence. 

Steve lifts up enough to pull his shirt over his head and then buries his fingers in Bucky’s longer hair, guiding him up to kiss him again. It’s more tongue and teeth than anything else as they both start to lose themselves in all of it. 

Steve can feel how hard Bucky is, knows Bucky can probably feel him, too, hot and hard against his thigh, teasing him with a promise of what’s to come if they want to take this there. 

Bucky lifts up suddenly, making Steve want to chase after his lips, but he refrains as he realizes what Bucky’s doing. Bucky crosses his arms and yanks his own shirt over his head, and Steve is mesmerized as Bucky’s dog tags clink together as they fall back into place on Bucky’s fit chest.

They watch each other for a charged moment, unable to break eye contact until Steve’s hooking his finger in Bucky’s chain and dragging him back in by the tags hanging from around his neck.

Bucky goes willingly, kissing Steve back with just as much passion and heat. Steve shivers when the cold metal of the tags hits his skin as they dangle between them, an unwelcome reminder of where they are and why. Steve pushes the thoughts of the war and everything that’s ahead of them away and focuses instead on Bucky, Bucky who is now grinding against him and whining in the back of throat, high and needy. 

God, Steve just wants to take care of him in every way possible. 

“Baby, tell me what you want,” Steve purrs as Bucky slides his mouth over Steve’s pulse point. 

“Everything,” Bucky says hotly against Steve’s neck. “Wanna blow you. Wanna get you inside me. Wanna make you come.”

 _“Bucky,”_ Steve moans, fingers gripping Bucky’s hair tightly. “Kiss me.”

Bucky moves back to cover Steve’s mouth with his, tongue meeting his immediately. Steve licks into Bucky’s mouth with pure dominance and determination to take him apart piece by piece. 

Bucky whines and squirms against Steve’s hold around his waist, almost like he can’t decide between wanting to keep kissing Steve or to move on to something more. Bucky runs a hand down Steve’s chest and then he’s lifting his own hips so he can slip it into the waistband of Steve’s pants. 

“Buck,” Steve breathes as Bucky shifts so he can get a hand around Steve.

“Jesus Christ, Steve,” Bucky curses, sitting up suddenly and shifting his gaze from Steve’s eyes down to his crotch and back. “What the hell?”

Steve blushes, but rolls his eyes to try and seem nonchalant. “I mean, the serum amplified, er, everything. It’s… it’s okay if you don’t want to…”

“Steve, respectfully, shut up,” Bucky says and then he yanks down Steve’s pants, eyes widening and then he’s _moaning._ “Fuck, it’s huge.”

“Bucky, I’m serious. You don’t have to…” Steve tries again, but Bucky shakes his head vehemently and bends down, tongue out and ready to swipe over the head.

“Mm, you taste good,” Bucky says like it’s the most normal thing to say before he fits his mouth over the tip and _sucks._

Steve thinks he may black out for a second there. 

There’s no way Bucky hasn’t done this before, or at least, like, gotten detailed advice from someone who has because he just _goes for it._ He’s got all the confidence in the world as he adjusts on the cot between Steve’s knees and hollows out his cheeks to take in as much of Steve as he can. 

Steve, to his benefit, guides Bucky with a hand at the back of his skull, trying to keep him from hurting himself. Bucky looks up at Steve every so often, typically when he’s got his mouth particularly stuffed, and it really _does things_ to Steve. Like almost makes him come. 

“God, I love this,” Bucky gasps, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and grinning at Steve. “But I want you in me now.”

“Okay,” Steve says dumbly, not sure exactly what to do.

“Um, do you have… condoms?” Bucky asks, looking around the small tent.

“No,” Steve says, trying to not let the look on Bucky’s face get to him. “Hey, it’s okay though. I can’t get anything. Perks of the serum. I trust you, too. It’s okay.”

Bucky smiles as Steve brushes his fingers over his cheek. Bucky turns his face into Steve’s hand and kisses Steve’s palm, holding it in place. 

“I love you,” Bucky whispers, then turns to meet Steve’s gaze. “I trust you, too.”

With that, Bucky rolls and switches place with Steve, quickly getting out of his pants. Steve gets up and rids himself of his pants as well, watching in awe as Bucky strokes himself and lifts his legs, bent at the knee, readying himself for what’s to come. 

“I reckon you don’t have any slick or nothin’ either,” Bucky says as Steve takes his spot between Bucky’s spread legs. 

Steve shakes his head, feeling a little guilty, but Bucky just smirks and takes one of Steve’s hands in his, bringing it to his mouth.

“Spit it is, then,” Bucky says and then sucks two of Steve’s fingers into his mouth.

Steve inhales sharply as Bucky starts to make a show of sucking on Steve’s fingers, tongue playing with the digits as he licks over the pads of his fingers, all while maintaining eye contact with Steve. 

_God, if Bucky isn’t pure sin…_

Bucky gives one final, cheek hollowing suck and then releases Steve’s fingers. Steve hesitates, but Bucky gives him a nod and so he moves his hand down between Bucky’s legs. 

“Just like fingerin’ a dame,” Bucky says, tucking one of his arms behind his head. “Just… go easy.”

“Right,” Steve says, but it’s not like Bucky’s advice is actually of any use to him.

Bucky must catch this, because he frowns and then says softly, “You mean you spend months on this tour with all those dames, looking like _that_ and didn’t have at least one of them?”

“They’re not you,” Steve whispers and it’s incredibly corny and cliche, but it’s true - Steve couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.

Bucky doesn’t say anything, just lets his mouth fall open in a little ‘o’ shape. Steve busies himself with mentally preparing for what he’s about to do and then… then he just goes for it.

Bucky is tight, probably painfully so as Steve presses the first finger in. Steve eyes flash up to Bucky’s face as he hisses, but he nods for him to keep going. 

“It’s okay,” Bucky says. “I’ve tried this before. I’m good.”

Steve tries not to think too much about that, hoping that Bucky means _just by himself,_ and continues to press in. 

“Relax, Steve, I just mean I’ve experimented on my own,” Bucky says. “Though I never thought I’d be taking something so big. You’re gonna practically split me in half with that thing.”

Steve blushes, not knowing what to say to that, and he does feel a little worried that he’s going to hurt Bucky. Bucky reaches down, sensing Steve’s hesitation and gives his wrist a squeeze. 

“It’s okay. I’ll be okay,” Bucky says. “We’ll go slow. I’ll tell you if it hurts or is too much.”

Steve nods and then as he feels Bucky relaxing, presses in the second finger. Bucky tightens up, but Steve rubs his free hand over Bucky’s inner thigh to soothe him, and that seems to help him calm.

It’s slow, and Steve notices with a twist in his stomach that Bucky’s lost most of his erection as Steve continues to work two fingers in him. Steve leans down and starts licking over Bucky’s cock, hoping to get Bucky back on track. 

Bucky moans almost immediately, back arching a little. The effect is instant, and Steve feels Bucky’s hole relax around his fingers as Bucky’s cock starts to stiffen against his tongue. Steve sucks the tip into his mouth, guiding the base with his free hand and starts sucking. 

He likes it, he decides, bringing Bucky’s body pleasure like this. Likes that he’s able to prepare Bucky for himself. Likes that Bucky _wants_ all this, too. 

“Please, Steve,” Bucky begs, writhing on the cot, making Steve look up. _“More.”_

Steve is not about to deny him, so he pushes in a third finger along with the other two. Steve hollows his cheeks and sucks Bucky all the way down as he presses in three fingers deep, stretching Bucky to his limits as his jaw starts to ache.

He goes on for a few more minutes, fingers pushing in and out, twisting a little in time with the bobs of his head on Bucky’s cock. Bucky just gets louder and needier, the taste of precome bursting on Steve’s tongue, making him worry absentmindedly that Bucky will come soon.

As if on cue, Bucky’s gripping Steve’s hair and pulling harshly. “Off, off.”

Steve lifts up, grinning at Bucky who looks completely debauched. Bucky just rolls his eyes at him and licks his lips.

“Fuck off. You won’t be lookin’ so smug when I get my chance to have my way with you,” Bucky says.

“I look forward to it,” Steve grins and pulls his fingers out, making Bucky wince. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky says. 

Steve brings his hand to his mouth and spits, trying not to focus on it too much as he brings his wet hand to his cock and gives it a few strokes. Bucky strokes himself absentmindedly like he _wasn’t_ just about to come, and when Steve looks back at Bucky’s hole, it’s clenching and just so fucking _inviting._

Steve adjusts so he’s positioned at Bucky’s hole and hovers over him, wanting to be as close as possible. As Steve starts to press in, Bucky seizing up again, hands flying up to Steve’s biceps and gripping tight.

“Fuck, hold on,” Bucky says, eyes screwing shut. 

“Breathe,” Steve whispers. “Breathe. I’ve got you.”

“Fuck, sorry,” Bucky says, though it’s strained. “Okay. Go on.”

“Are you sure?” Steve says, though it feels so good, so hot and tight, his spine tingles with the urge to just keep pushing in.

“Yes,” Bucky nods. “Kiss me.”

Steve obliges instantly, waiting until their lips meet to continue pressing in, and God, it’s glorious. Bucky feels so good around him, not like anything Steve could have ever imagined even in his best wet dreams. 

As Steve begins to roll his hips, he doesn’t stop kissing Bucky, slow and languid. Bucky grips Steve’s hair and his shoulders, nails digging in and it only spurs Steve on. 

It’s not long before Steve’s snapping his hips at a brutal pace, lifting up for better leverage as he grabs the backs of Bucky’s thighs and spreads him wider. 

And Bucky is _loud._ Steve keeps trying to shush him, but it’s pointless. After about the fourth time, Steve does the only thing he can think of and shoves his hand over Bucky’s mouth. 

“I _said_ quiet,” Steve hisses. “Or do you _want_ people to hear you?”

Bucky moans, vibrating against Steve’s palm as his eyes roll back in his head. 

“You do, don’t you?” Steve growls, that idea effecting him in a flair of possessiveness. “Want everyone to know how good I can give it to you?”

Bucky keens and arches painfully off the cot, but Steve doesn’t let up. He fucks into Bucky harder and quicker, something strong and dominant coming over him as he’s chasing his own release he feels start to coil in his abdomen. 

“You’re mine, Buck,” Steve says possessively, leaning down to purr it in Bucky’s ear. “Mine.”

Bucky gasps against Steve’s hand, breaths harsh against him as he tries to get air through his nose. Steve knows he must be close, _hopes to God he is,_ because he’s going to lose it very, very soon.

“Are you close, baby?” Steve whispers into Bucky’s ear. “Gonna come for me?”

Bucky nods erratically, tongue licking over Steve’s hand like in some desperate attempt to get him to let him go, but Steve abides anyways. 

“Fuck, please,” Bucky begs when Steve lifts his hand. “Please, Steve. Make me come. Need to.”

“Shh,” Steve coos. “I’ve got you.”

Steve kisses Bucky then, using one hand to hold himself up and the other he snakes down and starts stroking Bucky’s cock, quick and relentless. 

Bucky comes with a cry that Steve swallows with his mouth, holding Bucky tight and working him through it. Steve is still chasing his own orgasm, hips moving faster and more frantically now as he feels himself on the brink.

“So good, Stevie,” Bucky moans against Steve’s lips. “C’mon, baby. Fill me up.”

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Steve moans as he starts to come.

It’s powerful, so much more so since the serum. Steve feels like he’s coming _forever,_ pumping Bucky full of an endless stream of come. By the time he’s pulling out, he’s still feeling aftershocks of his orgasm shake through him as he falls down on the cot next to Bucky.

“Holy shit,” Bucky says with a laugh as he rests a hand on Steve’s sweaty chest. “That was… incredible.”

Steve turns to Bucky with a blissed out smile on his face, laughing too. “Are you feeling tired at all?”

“Not even a little,” Bucky says. 

“Want to go again?” Steve asks, rolling back on top of Bucky.

“Woah there,” Bucky says. “Not all of us have your stamina. I may need a few minutes.”

Steve groans, but pecks a kiss to Bucky’s lips anyways before falling back on Bucky’s side. They lay in each other’s arms for a bit, listening to the quiet morning around them.

“Are you feeling okay?” Steve asks. “Like I wasn’t too rough or anythin’ was I?”

Bucky shakes his head, lifting to look at Steve properly. “I feel perfect. I loved everything about it. Trust me.”

“I trust you with everything I have, Buck,” Steve says, taking Bucky’s hand and bringing it to his chest. “I am so happy you’re here with me.”

“Me, too,” Bucky says. “You’re stuck with me now, though, I hope you know.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Steve replies and then pulls Bucky to his chest, finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
